Archer (Billy the Kid)
Summary Archer is an Archer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing as an ally-Servant in the fifth Singularity, E Pluribus Unum. Archer's True Name is Billy the Kid. Born William Henry McCarty Junior, he is an outlaw representing the spirit of the American Wild West and he remains extremely popular even in modern times. When he was 12-years old, the curtain raised for his life as an outlaw when he stabbed to death a man who insulted his mother. Since then, he accumulated crimes of cattle thief and robbery at the same time he took jobs of escorting goods and the likes. He was the type who would pick quarrels at random with the other outlaws whenever he was in town, but, before anyone knew, he started to have a smile plastered on his face and tried to avoid trouble. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Thunderer Name: Archer, Billy the Kid, William Henry McCarty Junior, "Juvenile Rascal King" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 21 at the time of death of his real-life counterpart, But seems to be summoned in his early-mid teens Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman, Precognition (Has an innate sixth sense that allows him to sense danger in combat), Time Deceleration (Thunderer slows down time for Billy's senses and surroundings to compensate for his opponent's speed. So long as he sees his enemy attack, he will always be able to fire back, and have time to spare), Total Awareness of his Surroundings, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Vehicular Mastery, Animal Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Although he's a relatively new Servant and thus fairly weak, he should still be comparable to an even newer Servant like Archer). Higher with Thunderer (C-Rank Noble Phantasms like Triple-Linked Crane Wings are able to produce A-rank Attacks, which are able to bypass God Hand. As a C++ Rank Noble Phantasm, Thunderer should be able to deal this much damage) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with other Servants), Higher with Thunderer (His Noble Phantasm slows down time for his surroundings and perceptions, thus increasing his combat speed to compensate for his target's speed. In addition, his quick draw skill is supposed to make it so he can always draw before his enemy attacks him with time to spare) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Is rather poorly armored for a Servant, but he managed to survive his fight with Diarmuid) Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as he has sufficient mana Range: Several dozen meters with Thunderer Standard Equipment: His Colt M1877 double action revolver (a.k.a. Thunderer) Intelligence: Billy the Kid is one of the most legendary outlaws of the Wild West and his death was thought to have heralded the end of it. Despite being a relatively recent Heroic Spirit, he is still able to take on Servants who outstrip him entirely in terms of parameters with nothing but his wits and his famous quickdraw technique that carved his name into history in the first place. Weaknesses: Cannot fight while in Spirit Form. Billy's Thunderer rounds can be shot down mid-flight. He lacks training in hand-to-hand combat. Even though his Noble Phantasm will always give him time to react to an opponent's actions, it does not mean he can necessarily respond to said actions. If the oncoming attack is too absolute, then he may still not be able to dodge or counter-attack in time, thus it can only work against attacks that he can actually dodge. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Thunderer: Thunderbolt of Broken Sound: The Noble Phantasm of Billy the Kid. It takes the form of his signature three shots through a Colt M1877 double action revolver (a.k.a. Thunderer), said to be his favorite gun he used when he was alive, which has sublimated into a Noble Phantasm. The range of such technique to make those shots are several times larger than what Billy could ever achieve in life. Additionally, Thunderer slows down time for Billy's senses and surroundings, and he completely grasps his opponent's location and attacks; Because of this, he will always have time to respond to an opponent's attacks and have time to counter-attack. Strictly speaking, the Noble Phantasm is not the gun, but "this gun being fired by Billy the Kid", so it is more like a personal skill. The most unique characteristic is that a large part of this Noble Phantasm is made up of Billy's skill, rendering the prana cost equivalent to that of an E-Rank Noble Phantasm. Class Skills * Independent Action: The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. Billy's has an A Rank in this skill, allowing him to even engage in combat without a Master and remain active in the world for a week. However, his effectiveness will be diminished, and he must have a competent Master in order to use his Noble Phantasm as frequently as he likes. * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. However, Billy does not obtain this skill and has no resistance to Magic due to being a modern Heroic Spirit, coming from a time and era where he did not encounter such things in his life. * Riding: The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Due to riding horses all his life, Billy has a C+ in this skill despite being in the Archer class, allowing him to ride virtually any modern vehicle or mount with above-average skill. Personal Skills * Eye of the Mind (False): Billy has the natural ability to avoid danger based on an innate sixth sense refined through combat and experience. Although Billy only has a C Rank in this skill, it still allows him to sense danger with greater clarity than any human due to a sharp "sixth sense", putting him one step ahead of those who lack such an ability. * Shooting: This skill shows an extreme degree of arms mastery, especially with Fire Arms. Quick Draws and Trick Shots are his specialties. At rank A++, he's a "once-in-a-century genius". * Quick Draw: Specialisation of Billy's shooting techniques. He can see his opponent draw or start to attack, draw himself and always have time to spare. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Fate Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Servants Category:Cowboys Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Power Nullification Users